Graduation
by Rayella Forever
Summary: Ray and Stella are graduating but they aren't ready to let go just yet. Some intresting things happen and very intresting things are found out what will happen? Read and find out. R&R please. The story is better than the summary I stink at summaries.


Graduation

Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth or its characters. All rights go to Mark Peter Hughes.

Ray's POV

Finally graduation is here so it looks like it's time to plan some last minute pranks on the Lemon Heads. I bet they won't even see it coming so let's see for Ginger probably put glue on his keyboard and dye his hair a different color. For Indian Nerd I could prank call her all night so she fails her test and her dad gets mad at her. For the little timid lead singer I could just verbally abuse her and for Curly I can just break his drums and get him pissed. Now for Yamada this is hard we always fight and play pranks on each other so I would have to go all out on this prank. I prank called her last night all night to make her pissed and irritated all day and will yell at everyone. I still can't believe that she died my hair blue and keyed her name into my car like she was Carrie Underwood. But I can probably just break her most prized possession, her guitar, and prank call her all day and night. Oh look here comes little Yamada looking pissed as ever now time for a little fight this should be a good one. "Hey Yamada how was your night?" I asked and she scowled and said "you should know you stalker.", and I smirked. I asked "whatever are you talking about?", and her eyes turned dark and she said "I think you would know what I mean you jerk.". I replied "well I have no idea what you are talking about so why don't you explain.", and she just pushed me away and left. I yelled out "HAVE A GOOD DAY!", and she just flipped me off and kept walking out the door to the field onto the bleachers. I cocked my brow and followed where she went and I heard crying and I felt bad so I just backed away from my spot quietly and left. I walked back to the building and kept thinking about what I did to make her cry and I think that it was just that she was just tired of always fighting with me. I heard running down the hall and the slam of a door so I looked and saw Stella running to the girls' bathroom holding her mouth and nose. I saw some guy from the soccer team walling in laughing so I walked up to him and asked him "did you bust Stella's lip and nose?", and he laughed and nodded. He raised his hand to high five me put I raised my fist and punched him in the face then ran to the girls' bathroom to check on Stella. I saw her on the floor her face covered in blood so I ran to her, picked her up, and took her to the nurse's office. The nurse saw us coming and opened the door and when I laid her down on the bed she finally opened her eyes. I asked her "you alright Stella what happened to you?", and she sat up and asked "didn't the guy that did this tell you?", and I nodded.

Then that dude walked in holding his nose and I laughed but he stepped towards Stella so I stood up and he backed away so I sat back down. Stella asked "did you do that to him?", and I nodded and she said "thanks Ray.", and I nodded and said "you're welcome.". She stared at me and looked down and I saw tears falling to the floor so I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head and asked her "what's wrong , why are you crying?", and she said "I'm just so tired of all this I just want this to end so I can leave but then I don't want to leave some people behind.". For some reason unknown to me my heart sunk when she said she wanted to leave but fluttered in my chest when she said she didn't want to leave some people behind. I said "well it's almost graduation you should make up your mind on what you want to do Stella.", and she just nodded. I asked "are you going to need help to class or are you ok?", and she said "I'm going to need some help.", and I nodded and walked her to class. I kept wondering why my heart felt like this and I finally came to a conclusion… I'm in love with Stella Yamada. I smiled and dropped her off at her class and went to my class. I wondered why it took me so long to figure out I was in love with her even when she spit lemonade in my face. I thought to myself I need to find a way to tell her before we leave because we might never see each other again and I can't live with knowing she could be with anyone. I definitely can't plan any pranks on her friends or her so the ideas I had earlier are out of mind maybe if I can get her alone maybe I can tell her how I feel.

Stella's POV

I can't believe I let him walk me to class but I think there's something wrong with him because he smiled before he left. He doesn't seem to know that I was talking about my friends and HIM when I said I didn't want to leave some people behind. Sure we fight all the time but for some reason I feel like I would miss him the most when we leave for college. I know I would miss my friends but I wouldn't lose all contact with them but I would with Ray. I just can't bare the thought of him going out with some random princess just for kicks so I physically shook my head thinking to myself I shouldn't be thinking this. Then it finally hit me… I'm in love with Ray Beech of all people I can't believe this why would I barely find this out before we graduate this is not fair it's cruel and unusual punishment.

The last day of school/graduation

Ray's POV

I seriously can't believe today is graduation and I need to tell Stella that I love her before it's too late, lately we've been hanging out all the time and I've fallen even more in love with her so it would hurt to lose her. I walk to her class and wait for her to come out and she isn't looking so she bumps into me. I smile and cross my arms and she starts apologizing until she realizes it's me. She says "really Ray", and I see her smile breaking through her fake anger and I laugh and say "let's get you to your last high school class ever.", and she sighed and nodded. I was thinking about how to tell her I love her so I decided to tell her now so I asked "Stella can I ask you a question?", and she nodded and asked "what?", and I asked "can you skip this class?", and she nodded. So I took her hand and led her to the front of the school and sat her on a bench and she asked "what's wrong Ray?", and I said "hold on let me think.", and she nods. I finally say "ok Stella I know we're graduating so I need to tell you this now. I would have told you earlier but I barely realized this. I'm in love Stella.", and I held my breath.

Stella's POV

Whoa, did he just he's in love with me, I feel myself finally relax and find myself smiling and I say "really Ray because I'm in love with you too.", and he smiled and wrapped his arms around me and gave me hug. He asked me "will you be my girlfriend?" and I nodded, we pulled away and then someone came and said "time to graduate guys go put on your caps and gowns.", and we nodded and went inside. We got ready and sat down in the chairs placed in the gym ready for us. I keep wondering what's gonna happen when we leave from here, if I'll ever see anyone again, so to get my mind off of that I watch as the gyms fills up. I see my family come in and all of my friend's families and I even see Ray's family. I smile and then the thought that I may never see him face to face again washed over me and I started to feel the tears well in my eyes and spill over and fall off my cheeks. I feel a hand land on my shoulder softly and I look up and see Ray standing there and I jump and hug him and cry on his shoulder. He rubs my back and says "its ok Stell don't cry it'll be ok.", and I calmed down. Principle Brenigan came in and stood at the stage calling out everyone's names out. Ray got called up next and he did what everyone else did, when I finally got called I walked up to the stage shook hands with Brenigan got my diploma and walked back to my seat. When everyone was called all the graduates stood up and our graduation song 'Wherever I Go by Miley Cyrus and Emily Osment' started playing and we all threw out caps in the air. I felt someone grab my hand and I saw it was Ray and I smiled and he pulled me to him. He whispered "congratulations babe.", and I smiled and said "congratulations to you too babe.". He pulled away from me and looked at me then pulled me back to him and kissed me. A minute later we pulled away and I whispered to him "best graduation ever.".


End file.
